


Gumdrops and Snowdrops and Chocolate Foil Buttons

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Foster - Claire Keegan
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, During Canon, Flash Fic, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, International Fanworks Day 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: One treat can't hurt.
Relationships: John Kinsella & Child





	Gumdrops and Snowdrops and Chocolate Foil Buttons

It is not habbit that guides his hand when he buys a full bag of sweets in the store along with the paper and a packet of tea leaf. It would be indulgence, then, and a certain fondness for the girl is not that. She is a bright thing, if quiet, and is sort of young thing could do with treat, just for the summer.


End file.
